


Close Call

by Koroshimasu



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Gavin Reed, Boyfriends, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Dirty Talk, Dominant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Sexual exploration, Short One Shot, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21590650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koroshimasu/pseuds/Koroshimasu
Summary: Nines has issues talking dirty in the bedroom. Gavin compromises.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 6
Kudos: 179





	Close Call

**Close Call**

“Gavin,” Nines groaned as he felt a wet mouth gently suck on the head of his cock.

“Hmmmm,” was the response from his long-term boyfriend of two years.

Not sure how much he could take, Nines practically said a prayer of joy and relief when Gavin stopped sucking him.

Their eyes met, and suddenly, Gavin throatily moaned, “Nines, talk dirty to me while I suck you off.”

As he went back to practically swallowing his lover’s twitching cock, Nines found himself startled by the random request. The android jerked back a bit, and then in turn caused Gavin to move back and let his lover’s aching cock fall out of his mouth. Gavin, looking Nines deeply in the eyes, exclaimed, “You’re not going to do it…”

They’d been together long enough to possess the ability to read through their thoughts, practically, and Nines wasn’t going to bother denying Gavin’s assertions.

The RK900 only knew he looked undignified with his mouth hanging open like a dumbfounded fool, but, to be honest, it was the first time in their two year relationship that he’d found himself wanting to deny the one he loved and cared for anything.

Focusing on correcting himself, he coughed, “You know I love you, Gavin, but I refuse to do that after the first time you tried it for me.”

It’d just been rather lewd, crazed, licentious, and wicked. Gavin sure had a way with words, but those same words that had helped guide Nines to one of the most explosive, powerful orgasms he’d ever had also created feelings of a conflicting nature within him. It just seemed ‘wrong’.

Not ready to give up on it, Gavin sputtered, “But—” He was interrupted again as Nines stirred.

Shaking his head, Nines firmly stated, “No. I’m afraid I can’t do this one thing for you, Gavin. I’m sorry, I can’t.” Before all hope was lost, he added, “Look at it this way, even though I’m denying this, it means we can have more time for my lips to kiss you, suck you, or bite you…”

Pouting, Gavin sighed, and then he lowered his head and began licking at Nines’ smooth chest.

Knowing he wasn’t forgiven, Nines felt even worse. “Gavin,” creating some space between their bodies as he pulled Gavin’s head back to look the short man in the eyes, he pressed on, “we’ve tried a lot of things in the past which I enjoyed, but I’m not comfortable with what you’re asking now. It always turns out horrible.”

Smiling, it seemed as though Gavin was crushed, but he didn’t want to cause an argument. “I know. And it’s okay, really, it is, but we tried it just once! So—”

“Despite knowing that I didn’t like it,” Nines growled.

“Despite knowing you didn’t like it,” Gavin agreed, “but you also hold the key to changing it, Nines…” With pleading eyes, he supplied, “How do you know unless we try it again?”

Nines was furious. He glared at Gavin and then pushed him off, something that rarely happened in their relationship. Weakly, Gavin flopped onto his back and let his partner leave. He had to, and as a mature adult, he understood that sometimes distance was the healthiest way to solve a problem. He wanted Nines to be as open with him as he was. Besides, Gavin knew the ‘space’ would work. Nines was a horny man.

He’d be back.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Days went by and they slept side by side; little talking, less touching, and no sex. They both were quite frustrated with the recent turn in events, and it was too much. Both Gavin and Nines had never gone so long without sex and intimacy before. Even Gavin had to admit he was close to caving in and fucking the stoic android into the mattress, or the wall, whatever was closest. In fact, while sitting next to Nines the next afternoon while they watched TV, an incredibly horny Gavin made up his mind. Sex it was. He was giving in and getting laid. He missed having Nines touch him.

After their routine of watching TV, it was time for supper. Nines took it upon himself to volunteer for cooking, and Gavin was more than content with it. Nines was practically opening the door for his plans wider and wider, and he wasn’t going to complain. Hell, he was even willing to miss dinner so that he could completely save his appetite, energy, and concentrate on Nines.

It was with great relief and anticipation that two hours later, Gavin was hastily making his way to their bedroom. Nothing in the way of coaxing needed to be done; both men were incredibly set on satiating their mutual desires and hunger, and they weren’t able to think properly.

Gavin remained quite sure that Nines would still be in the kitchen preparing dinner. Quite sneaky and silent, he showered and dressed hurriedly, pushing the door leading to their rooms and entered. He wanted to make the bedroom perfect for their liaison later that evening.

However, before he got very far, he was roughly thrown against the wall by a strong, firm body. Gasping as he tried moving back, he found that the hands clutching at his sides only kept him in place from behind.

“Mr. Reed,” Nines’, soothing voice slowly purred out, “I believe that I feel the need to fuck you for thinking you could hide things from me…” Making his intentions clear, he ran a hand down Gavin’s back, resting just above his ass before groping more than a handful. “Yes…I should fuck you…quite _hard_ , too.”

Gavin, half out of his mind in surprise and lust, could only groan in response.

“Remove your clothes, now,” the RK900 purred silkily, but with a hint of steel. Eyes luminous as his LED light, he was a sight to behold as he stepped back for his partner to do his bidding.

Desperately, Gavin scrambled to get out of his fresh, laundry-detergent-scented clothes. He tossed them haphazardly on the floor, drew his T-shirt over his head and onto the floor, undid his jeans, and kicked jeans and boxers to the side.

“Good,” Nines said as he motioned for Gavin to sit in one of the chairs by the glowing fire.

Gavin sat and waited, his hard cock jutting upright and pushing into his stomach. He went to touch himself, but was quickly stymied by his tall, handsome lover.

Frowning only to assert his dominance and control over the shorter male, Nines growled potently, “Only I touch, Mr. Reed.” Knowing Gavin was practically melting into the floor due to the formal name reference, Nines was further goaded. “Keep your hands firmly attached to the chair arms. Now, let me get more comfortable.” Seductively, Nines continued as he began slowly removing his clothes.

First went the top layer of clothes, which left him in a button dress shirt and formal grey slacks. He deftly began undoing all the buttons on his shirt as he began speaking again, “You know what I would want, Gavin, if we were making love? I would want for you to suck this spot right here on my neck…”

Nines enhanced his words by tracing a light finger over the area and moaning.

Licking his lips, he rasped, “Then I would want you to nibble, lick and suck your way down my chest to the defined lower muscles supporting the very thing that lets you know that my cock is nearby, waiting for you to lick it, suck it, taste it, taste me.”

Gavin was writhing in his own needy way on the chair. At one point his hands came off the chair arms, but he quickly placed them back. He clearly wanted Nines to continue, and he seemed to be holding himself back on a lot for his android partner’s sake.

Encouraged and on fire raging internally, Nines then undid his slacks and let them fall to the floor along with his boxers. Then he reached down and firmly grasped his already leaking, erect cock. He ran his thumb over the tip and smirked.

“Do you know what I am going to do with this, Gavin?” He continued to purr, trying to egg his lover on, “Do you? Well, I’m going to claim your sweet ass over and over with it. Imprint myself in you, again and again. Is that what you want too, Gavin?”

Oh, he hoped…

Gavin’s silent response came in the form of a nod. In times like this, silence was best; feeling was what they needed to do, and they would.

With a head nod, towards the object, Nines rasped, “Bend over the arm of the chair…” Reminding himself not to rush too much, he then ordered, “I want you to show me every part of yourself.”

All too eagerly, Gavin flew into position, further taunting Nines visually beyond the android’s comprehension.

Approaching the sexy detective he cared for and desired so much, Nines panted, “Open yourself for me. Show me that you want my cock.”

Obeying the command, Gavin spread himself open, far too lewd for words, but oh so beautifully, too. He was also rhythmically humping the chair to create friction for his overwhelmed cock.

Hastily, while never removing his eyes off his lover, Nines grabbed the lube and hastily prepared himself, the slick sounds paired with Gavin’s soft, wanton moaning more than enough to send him into a heated frenzy. Then, when he was ready, he slid into Gavin, unrestrained and unbound.

Literally seeing stars blinking across the universe behind closed eyes, Nines couldn’t stop himself from gushing, “You feel so good, Gavin…your entire body is always going to be mine.” Knowing he was rambling and saying a bunch of other odd things, Nines ignored his own mortification associated with trying something new as he slowly began thrusting in and out.

Speeding up, and knowing his orgasm was looming, Nines growled and commanded, “Come for me, Gavin. Now!”

Gavin came explosively, all over himself messily like he was fifteen once more. Strangely, so did Nines, and he was already planning on a repeat incident once Gavin curled up against him and lay his head on his chest.

“Damn, Nines,” Gavin panted while cleaning himself up with a tissue, “I think you killed me.”

In awe, Nines asked with a husky tone lingering in his words, “You liked it?”

“Oh fuck yes,” Gavin nearly coughed, trying to get a hold of himself before he fainted.

In his partner’s confidence, Nines borrowed his own self-esteem, and it built up directly between his legs as his eyes swept up and down Gavin’s naked, sweaty body.

“Good,” he began with a wolfish grin while leaning over Gavin slowly, “now, let me tell you a few things I’d like to see in the bedroom department…”

Did he ever have a fantasy for Gavin, and he just knew his lover would enjoy learning about it, indeed.


End file.
